


Нить в пальцах

by Lana_Weatherwax



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Спецквест [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Повествование от первого лица. Прямые цитаты из песни. Подразумеваются канонные смерти персонажей.





	Нить в пальцах

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование от первого лица. Прямые цитаты из песни. Подразумеваются канонные смерти персонажей.

— А-ри-а-на…

А-ри-а-на…

Это песенка мамы. Я люблю ее. Теперь я сама ее напеваю.

Ариана — это мое имя.

Мой брат Альбус смотрит мимо меня.

Мой брат Аберфорт грустит из-за меня.

Мой брат Аурелиус будет любить меня.

Мама больше не уходит вечерами.

Мама вяжет одеяло. Белый клубочек кружится на полу.

Мама дала мне клубок. Я Ариана. Я вхожу в черный лабиринт. Мама ждет. Я вернусь, мама! Нить в пальцах.

В лабиринте темно. Я слышу голоса. Альбус. Аберфорт. Мама. «Ариана!» Отзвуки рассыпаются, как хрустальные шарики, переливаются, как капли росы.

Золото, серебро, тусклый свет.

Я не боюсь заблудиться. Мама дала мне в руки белый клубок. Потянет за нить, и я вернусь.

Мама вяжет одеяло. Моему брату Аурелиусу будет тепло. Я слушаю: два сердца бьются внутри мамы.

Мой брат Альбус не видит меня.

Мой брат Аберфорт далеко от меня.

Мой брат Аурелиус придет играть со мной.

Я буду качать его на руках.

Я дам ему в руки белый клубок. Я буду крепко держать за нить.

Мама закончила вязать. Мама взяла ножницы. Нет, мамочка, не обрывай!..

Я Ариана. Я гуляю в саду. Нить в пальцах.

Мама скоро приедет.

Мама здесь. Мама обнимает меня. Я слышу, как бьется одно сердце.

Где мой брат Аурелиус, мама? ГДЕ МОЙ БРАТ АУРЕЛИУС? АУРЕЛИУС! АААААААААААААА

Я в черном лабиринте. Нити больше нет. Мне страшно, мама, мне страшно! Пойдем со мной, мама! Останься здесь со мной!..

Мама больше не поет свою песенку. Теперь только я ее напеваю.

— А-ри-а-на…

А-ри-а-на…

Мой брат Аурелиус не забудет меня.

Его тропинка не оборвется. Другая девочка свяжет два конца. Узелком на память вместо меня.

Мой брат Аурелиус! В лабиринт ты войдешь смело. Не бойся его темноты: мы с мамой ждем тебя. Мы с мамой всегда будем любить тебя.


End file.
